


The story of a snake

by Littlemisswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), sanders - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Banishment, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Lies, M/M, Rivalry, Separations, Sibling Rivalry, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Thomas Sanders References, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemisswriting/pseuds/Littlemisswriting
Summary: The 'dark' sides are banished due to an incident that happened when Thomas was young, and, now years later the light sides aren't what they used to be. Patton is sad and never comes out of his room, Logan is harsher and refuses to use any other method than logical ones and Roman is in a constant state of confusion and lacks the motivation for ideas. The only time they talk to one another is when they are summoned by Thomas. The 'dark' sides only have each other and they need to figure out what they can do to help everyone before it is too late for Thomas.This will be through the narrative of Deceit unless clearly stated at the start of a chapter or in the notes.





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first try at writing something so I am really sorry if it's shit. As I said in the summary this will be from the narrative of Deceit unless I explicitly say something within these notes. Also, I haven't added any warnings like major character deaths because I am not entirely sure on how I want this fic to go down so I may even add some ships in if it seems natural. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

The night was great when hiding because I only own dark clothes – with a slight dash of colour – and I learnt at a young age that being able to sneak around is a valuable skill around here. I have been shunned away from everyone else because I have ‘evil intentions’ but all I want is to keep Thomas safe, but no one sees it like that. I have watched them change over the years and I am mortified by how different they view us now.  
When Thomas was young, he never saw a divide between all of us and we all had the same common area to hang out in and, but he hadn’t filtered Creativity at that point… The journeys we went on were, they were amazing and always action-filled. The imagination was our second home and when we were finished with our adventure we would go to the kitchen and there would be a delicious meal just sitting already waiting for us to get home.  
Although those are great memories to look upon it only reminds me of the day where everything changed. I was hanging with Creativity because he was complaining about a headache so I stayed with him and kept what I could away from him, Anxiety joined us after two hours and we watched some Disney movies until Creativity started screaming and writhing in agony. Anxiety and I had no idea what to do so we just stared dumbfounded at the scene before us as we watched Creativity literally split into two. Once it was over Morality and Logic entered the room asking what the commotion was but once they saw the two Creativities, they picked up one of them and grabbed Anxiety and I and kicked us out of the Mindscape.  
After that, I was left to take the role of looking after Anxiety and the new Creativity. It turns out that there was another – darker – Mindscape nearer the subconscious so we decided to stay there. It was completely different from what we were used to but there was nothing that could be done about it so when I found out that the old Creativity had no recollection over the events that led to our banishment I was filled with a lack of hope and I finally realised that there was no place in Thomas’ mind for people like Anxiety, Duke (the new Creativity) and I so I did what I could so that we could survive long enough so that Thomas knew of our existence.  
Ever since then I have been sneaking into the Light sides’ mindscape so that I could get food for Anxiety and Duke, but I remember I once got caught by Creativity and there was something about him… It was as if he had no recollection of me and it hurt. His eyes were void of any type of light that used to be in them. Although he didn’t know who I was, he didn’t alert the others, he just turned around and left, leaving me to grab what I could and go. Unfortunately, though I know he told them because the next time I tried to get something there was a note on the fridge.

Although you are a side of Thomas, we would prefer it if you didn’t enter, here again, see we are trying to keep Thomas happy and safe while all you do is cause him pain. If I find you in here again, I will have no hesitation to make sure that you and your… ‘friends’ fade, and that Thomas never knows of your existence.  
Thank you in advance, Logic and Morality

I never went back ever since I read that note… I took it with me but I hid it from Duke and I thought Anxiety wouldn’t find it but one day when I came down from Duke’s room I saw a crumpled note next to the note I took and when I read it my heart shattered and I remember I had never hated someone more than I did then. I hated those light sides and I would never forgive them, they go on and on about family but they tore a hole within mine and he wouldn’t come back because they have it so much better off than us but the thing is I don’t blame him, I honoured him for leaving but I wonder how detrimental the cost would be. When I finally gained the courage to see what Anxiety wrote I picked up the letter and read through it with shaky hands.

I must look like a complete asshole right now huh, I know I promised that I would never leave you and Duke but I found the note and I know that you had no intention of showing it to me and I can’t just stand by while you risk your life for my benefit so I have decided to show up at one of those ‘Sander Sides’ things and make my presence known to Thomas, once that happens then they can’t make me fade… right? I don’t care, I need to do this for you and Duke, make sure he is ok for me… even if he’s a little shit sometimes. If he asks where I am please don’t tell him the truth about it for if what I am planning is to work, then I need the two of you to hate me. If it is any consolation, I will miss you both and there will always be food there for the two of you outside the Mindscape.  
Do me a favour and burn this because you are shit at hiding things, from Virgil

By the time I got to the end of the letter, it was stained with my tears. Anx- no Virgil left so that we would be better off, and I caused him this mess and there was no way I could make it up to him now. I quickly destroyed both the letter and the threat, and I waited until Duke came down to break the news to him.


	2. The start of the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Virgil is gone we continue to walk in Deceit's footsteps as he tries to figure out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Deceit talks and you see forward slashes well, they will surround the lies within what he is saying. Within this fic I am going to say that Deceit has learned to speak like normal and without lies but he can't do so under great stress or emotions. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, I wrote this with only two hours of sleep in my schedule.

When Duke got downstairs, he looked a little lost and it dawned upon me that he had probably been looking for Virgil. When Duke saw me, he ran towards me with a slightly crazed look in his eyes, I didn’t know how I was going to tell him – Virgil had been the one who calmed Duke down when he had separation anxiety from his brother (Creativity) and I didn’t know how to do it. I looked at Duke for another second then I took a deep breath, “Hey, could you please /stay standing/, you are /not/ going to need support.” Duke took a glance at my eyes and sat down, “So, you know how Virgil – sorry, Anxiety /didn’t/ live with us for the past few weeks… well, he needed-“ I stopped, remembering what Virgil wrote in his letter and I decided to act upon my own judgement call, “/Don’t/ listen, I need you to answer me honestly now, are you a good actor Duke?”  
Duke looked like he was trying to read my face and he thought for a moment, “Of course I can, what would I be if I couldn’t… I’ll tell you what I would be, a gloopy mess on the floor with no purpose!” he shouted with a happy look  
I was stunned for a second but continued, “Since you /aren’t/ such a good actor I /don’t/ need you to do me a favour, once I tell you what I am about to tell you… you have to make sure that you keep this act up around the light sides or even when you think they could be near or turn up, you can’t even let Thomas know… understand?”  
“C’mon Dee, what’s the big secret? And why did you say Virgil earlier? Is he a new side?” He looked agitated now and I knew I had to tell him or else he would go insane slightly and just leave to go to the imagination.  
“V- Anxiety has a real name like how you /won’t/ and that’s why I’m saying Virgil, he /didn’t/ write me a letter and told me that due to some convenient circumstances he /hasn’t/ had to make himself known to Thomas and the light sides. He /didn’t/ want to make himself known to ensure our safety and once we can get him back, trust me we /won’t/ we will be able to spend as much time as we want with him. He /didn’t/ tell me to lie to you because for his charade to work he needs us to hate him but I /haven’t/ decided against him and I told you the truth because we /don’t/ need to stick together to survive here. So, no matter what remember, Virgil is /not/ one of us and he should be treated like he is unless one of those light sides are nearby.” Duke looked at me for a second before sobbing and throwing himself onto me, my arms naturally wrapped around him and I noticed that my shoulder was becoming damp from the onslaught of tears that flowed freely from Duke’s eyes.  
“C-can I write to him? I don’t want to not be able to… please, Dee, I’m begging you.” Duke choked out between sobs and my heart shattered  
“You /can/ write now, I /won’t/ organise times for us to see him, surely that’s /worse/ than just writing. If you give me a few days I promise that I /won’t/ organise something. You /can’t/ trust me Duke” Remus looked at me and I smiled softly at him  
“Remus… call me Remus, after all, us ‘dark’ sides need to stick together.” Remus looked at me with a sincere look and before he left, he whispered, “I know you’re struggling with this, but man up about it or it won’t be beneficial for you.”  
With that, he left cackling to himself as he pranced up the stairs. I was gobsmacked, to say the least, and I didn’t know what to do with myself, so I left for a bit and wandered between the border of Thomas’ conscious and subconscious. Virgil had the right idea in making himself known but they will butcher him… Virgil was the only one who I talked to in confidence about secrets of mine but now thinking about it I was learning how to speak normally and not be dependant on lies. I was going to surprise Virgil because I learnt how to do it finally, but I couldn’t show him because he left.  
I looked around at my surroundings and was surprised when I saw I was near a stream and when I looked around I saw a trail of flowers they were all different colours and I didn’t pay attention to any of them until I saw a dotted trail of purple flowers within the masses of multi-coloured flowers. I followed the trail and it came to a clearing where I saw the light sides… Logic and Morality were holding… they were holding Virgil while he was thrashing to escape. He looked crazed with panic and I wanted to do something… anything to help him but he wouldn’t forgive me. Next thing I know is Creativity coming into view, his precious sword held at his waist within his scabbard. He was pacing in front of Virgil and I was filled with anger because I realised why Virgil was panicking, they were threatening him, hurting him and it was all my fault. I knew I couldn’t do anything without betraying Virgil’s trust so I just listened in to what was happened so that I could get a better understanding upon the situation.  
“C’mon guys, don’t be assholes, I showed up accidentally… I won’t do any harm to Thomas, please I just want to go to sleep.” Virgil pleaded  
“What do you say we do, Roman? I bet if we figure out the right triggers then he will reveal the dark sides’ plans.” The logical trait looked to the prince  
“I think he should be taught a lesson and I think if he wants us to be easy on him then he will tell us everything… especially about that snake.” Roman sneered at Virgil  
“I thought he would give a bigger fight y’know, with him being the fight or flight reflex.” Morality mocked as Virgil hung his head  
I zoned out from what was happening, I knew he wasn’t ok; he was trembling with fear and he was getting dangerously close to having an anxiety attack. I shuffled forwards and tried to find a way that would get him away from his attackers but there wasn’t a safe path.  
“How dare you refuse to look at me when I speak, you, you fiend!” Roman shouted and lifted Virgil’s head up and within that small movement I saw the litter of black and blue bruises across Virgil’s features and I felt very proud of Virgil when he spat at Roman. Although it earned Virgil a backhand from Roman, I could see the smirk on Virgil’s face.  
The started taking turns beating Virgil and I couldn’t stand to watch it anymore, so I decided to summon Remus to finally stop them attacking Virgil. I didn’t realise that Remus appeared so when he stood next to me I jumped and nearly yelped in surprise. Remus looked at me, “So what is it that you need?” I looked back to the scene of Virgil’s beating and pointed to it cautiously.  
“They are beating him up for absolutely no reason but to get information about me and you.” I whispered, hardly speaking, “Remember when you said that you /weren’t/ a great actor? Well, you are going to need to use your skills of acting and that to stop them from killing Virgil.” When I met Remus’ eyes they were filled with a fire and I continued, “You /can/ let them know that we care about Virgil’s safety so you will have to mask that but stop them please Remus. I can’t stand it anymore.” I begged and saw Remus walking towards the group  
“So, you are beating someone up and you didn’t invite me? I’m offended Brother, maybe they mixed up the creativities and I was meant to be the good one, not you?” Remus announced his presence in a flamboyant manner while checking his nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said earlier, sorry for any mistakes but I wanted to get this part out today even though I am very tired but I hope you enjoy your day, Byeeeee


	3. The act of falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was asking Remus for help Deceit's best idea? Roman, Patton and Logan are now aware that they aren't alone and will Virgil manage to get out of this without getting hurt more or will Deceit and Remus decide that Virgil is better off dealing with this by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so surprised that people are actually reading this and liking this so thank you for reading to this far and I love you all!!!
> 
> SERIOUS NOTE!!!!
> 
> Serious note: within this note, I will try to explain how Deceit's speech works... He prefers to lie as lying doesn't hurt him but telling the truth does, he gains a slight headache and the more lies he tells the worse the headache but he learnt to be able, to tell the truth as a surprise so that Virgil and Remus wouldn't have to constantly translate what he says. As normal (and always) when Deceit lies it will be within forward slashes e.g. /don't/ do that (or something like that)
> 
> sorry if this was a waste of your time but thanks for reading this and if you did then thank you!

I watched anxiously as Remus made himself known to the group in front of him; I was suddenly highly aware of the amount of people actually in the area and how outnumbered Remus was… if he said the wrong thing he could get himself and/or Virgil killed and I wouldn’t be able to do anything, I would be frozen to the spot… a sitting duck waiting to be killed. I realised that I had accidentally zoned out while thinking of different possibilities and when I look back to where the group was, I realise that Logic and Morality had let go of Virgil who now lay slumped on the floor as if he knew there was no point in trying to escape.  
Remus was standing right in front of Roman and I noticed how both of them had their weapons in their hands and I personally didn’t like how this was going to end. Logic and Morality were standing just behind Roman and it was weird that they were willingly going to let the two of them fight. If they wanted to win then they would have sent Logic because he can easily make Remus’ attacks seem like nothing.  
Although if Remus is bested by Roman then the creativities will be further split and there’s an even smaller chance that they will be able to merge back – if that is even possible. I knew I couldn’t let them fight but if I revealed my position then there wouldn’t be a safe place for me to go. I had to weigh my options quickly because if this escalated too much it could leave either of them dead and we don’t know what would happen to us if we died. There was too much resting upon this decision, if I reveal that I am here then Morality and Logic could kill all three of us out of spite but if I do nothing then I am risking being the only survivor of being murdered.  
When I looked back at the group circling Remus I noticed Logic wasn’t there anymore, I looked around frantically trying to see if he was sneaking up on anyone until I heard, “I thought Anxiety was stupid revealing himself to Thomas but you’ve just raised the level… you remember what we said and yet you still poke your nose into our business. I bet it was you who got Duke as well, admit it!” Logic was towering above me and I had nowhere to escape to and for once I was frightened about what would happen to me and the others. Logic looked intently as if he was waiting for me to confess but with every growing second he was becoming more and more annoyed, “That’s it. I’ve had enough of you, come with me you useless shit.” He grabbed me by my arm and shoved me into the clearing.  
Once we entered the clearing and made ourselves known, Logic kicked the back of my knee and it made me fall down. I hissed in pain and when I looked I saw different emotions playing on everyone’s faces: Morality was surprised, Virgil was scared and worried, Remus was annoyed but Roman was weird… Roman looked confused. Logic then cleared his throat and began to speak, “Look what I found hiding within the bushes.” The smugness was suffocating his words and when I looked back at him I noticed that his face was expressionless and it was as if after all the time I knew him when we were little was the only time he may have loosened up and been himself because this man holding me right now was not the Logic that I knew.  
“Who is he?” Roman asked and that was the question that made everyone’s head snap towards him, “I remember him from what you said was my imagination at the time, but did I create a new dark side?”  
“You made him think that I was just his imagination! You fucking asshole! I had a right-“ I started shouting at Logic and Morality before Logic covered my mouth and Morality walked over to Logic and I and stood next to Logic  
“We need to get rid of him and we need to make sure that the other two won’t say anything about him.” Morality whispered to Logic  
“We could just kill them all.” Logic said and I couldn’t take it anymore  
“You three, the adults /aren’t/ talking, /don’t/ go anywhere else ok?” I asked the others and once they left, I turned to Logic and Morality, “Don’t kill them please, I beg you, they haven’t done anything wrong and if you let me make them forget about me, I will go to the subconscious and fade away myself.” I winced as the truth gave me a headache for a second  
“Why should we trust you, you’re nothing but a nuisance and a liar.” Logic snarled, “Albeit a bad liar but still a liar.”  
“Think about it Logan, if he does this, we remove all our problems… Thomas will be a good person.” Morality whispered  
“So?” I asked waiting  
“Fine I concede to your idea but only because Patton had a great idea and if I catch one hint that you are deceiving us, I won’t hesitate to kill Duke and Anxiety.” Logan stared at me for a second and then left with Patton to grab Remus  
I sat on a rock and waited anxiously for Remus to be brought in and I realised that Virgil had probably noticed that I was anxious so he would have his guard up. If Remus or Virgil found out what I was planning to do, then they would struggle and try to fight against it.  
“Let me go! I want to talk to Deceit on my own! You bastards get off of me!” I heard Remus shouting as he grew nearer to me, “You’re acting all tough now but as soon as I am free, we will see who the tough one is!”   
“There you go, don’t take too long or else you know what’s on the line.” Morality glared at me and Remus before turning to leave  
“Dee! You can’t seriously be doing what they claim, you wouldn’t make me forget about you… us dark sides have to stick together!” Remus shouted, “I can’t forget about you Dee, don’t make me, I will act like it… I will pretend, it will be like one of those stories that you told me.” Remus trailed off and started sobbing, “You can’t, I don’t want to forget about you and Virgil… I can’t be alone again, even my own brother hates me… don’t force me into a life alone.”  
“I’m /not/ making you forget about me and Virgil for your own safety, please find it within yourself to /not/ forgive me if you /never/ remember.” I whispered, my voice breaking at every lie, “I am /not/ being forced to do this and I /would/ do this if I /hadn’t/ gotten the choice.” I gave him a key to my room, “Whatever you do, don’t show this to anyone but Virgil and don’t let anyone see it, it will help you with remembering and if you remember me in time then there may be a small chance I can save your brother.” I spoke in a hushed whisper as I placed the key into his hand.  
“Save my brother from what? What’s wrong with him.” Remus asked  
“I’m not sure yet, but I will be.” I then looked at Remus, this is going to hurt… I am so sorry.” I hissed slightly due to my growing headache, but I looked Remus dead in the eye, “I want you to forget me, I never existed but the memories that I am in you can still have just I will be a blurry face.” I saw Remus’ eyes flash yellow and then he screamed, he screamed in pure agony and it broke my heart when he started writhing on the floor before passing out. I looked to the sky to stop myself from crying and I saw the disturbed birds flying away and I noticed that there was no way that they didn’t hear him. Logan came back for Remus and had to drag him to the others since he was still unconscious.   
While I was preparing for the Virgil, I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around expecting it to be Morality with Virgil but I am surprised to see Roman; he was standing with his hand ready to grab at his sword, “We need to talk, and we will talk… now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, I love you all so much and will see you in the next part. Byeeee


	4. The harshness of the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Remus has forgotten Deceit will Roman stop Deceit before Virgil forgets or will they all be powerless to the divine plan that Logan and Patton have...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The P.O.V changes near the end of the chapter but I do let you know... that's all and I am sorry for not posting, hope you enjoy!!

“Okay?” I was confused as to why Princey would want to talk to me, but I wasn’t going to annoy him due to the fact that he had a sword whereas I had nothing  
“Before Logan and Patton silenced you, you were talking about how you had a right to be remembered and to not be just stored away as something I imagined… what were you on about? How do you know me?” Roman interrogated me but kept his distance as if I may strike him at any moment  
“I- I don’t have the time to answer your question if Logan finds you here he will make me suffer for it… all I will tell you is that you have to make sure Anxiety and Duke remember… if you want your answers then that is how you get them.” I muttered, wincing at my growing headache, “Plus, if I don’t give you them then I am sure they will because they want you to remember as well… hurry along now, I don’t want me or my friends to suffer because you wanted a chat.”  
“Deceit! You can’t just leave it like this! You have a right for me to know… you said it yourself!” Roman shouted, he pulled his sword and pointed it underneath my chin, “I demand that you tell me!”  
“What are you going to do? Kill me? If you do that then you, in turn, make your brother suffer. By all means, you are welcome to do it, it will save me from what I have to do but I want to give you the time I can to help my friends from losing their minds after forgetting what they love.” I stared at him and he faltered, he lowered his sword and after we heard the crunching of footsteps he dashed away behind some foliage.  
When I looked towards who was coming here next, I noticed that there was a trail of clovers from where Remus was dragged away and I smiled softly to myself as I wondered how Remus would go about his life without me. My moment of thought was interrupted when Morality threw Virgil onto the ground and glared at me as if to see what I was going to do but I simply stood still and waited until he went away. Once Morality was gone Virgil started to slowly push himself off of the ground and he gave me a blank stare and I knew that he knew what was about to happen. After staring at me for a minute or so he growled out in a pained voice, “Just get it over with ok if you really are conceding to them then I don’t want to remember you.” My heart shattered after hearing those words, that’s all I was to Virgil anymore… something to be forgotten.  
“Please, let me explain,” I begged him while trying not to cry  
“There is no explanation for you being a coward,” Virgil started  
“They were going to kill you!” I blurted with tears in my eyes, “If me saving the only family I’ve ever had makes me a coward then so be it… I couldn’t let them kill you, Thomas would literally fall apart!”  
“You, you’re doing this to save Thomas?” Virgil asked, “What happened to us? You said that it was us against the world but it’s nice to see where you’re priorities lie now. Just get it over with, I don’t want to remember someone like you… putting your work before those who care about you.” With that, my heart shattered and as I looked into Virgil’s eyes I pressed a key into his hands and I started muttering the commands.  
“Every memory you have with me will still be there but all I will be is a blur but whatever you do you need to figure out where this key leads and you will work with Remus but you won’t trust Logic or Morality because they will take the key from you and you will never be able to satiate your need to know where this key leads.” When I let Virgil go from my stare he grabbed for his head and just as he was about to scream, he passed out… leaving me alone in the forest.   
“How can you do that and not cry?” I don’t turn around, but I can hear him sniffling, “He has been your friend for years and you just turn his memories of you into… into blurs! You are the monster that they described you to be! Why would I even want to remember you – you snake!” Roman shouted at me as he got closer and at the end, he grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me around to reveal me quietly sobbing.  
“You… you should go… I don’t want to… to get you in trouble.” I whimpered as I looked at him  
“I’m, I’m so sorry, please forgive me...” Roman trailed off  
“Just go…” I sniffled as I sat down on a rock and waited for Morality and Logan to come back.  
As I was waiting for them to come back I stared at the stars as I thought that this would be my last time to see this in like… forever. I’m not wanted anyways so the journey into the subconscious shouldn’t be too unpleasant because no one will want to find me anyways so, what’s the big loss if I’m gone. I was basking on the stone with my eyes closed but I knew that they were here for me so when I heard Logan’s voice it didn’t surprise me, “We held our end of the deal, now I am asking you politely to escort yourself to the subconscious or you will be forced to go there.” I stared at Logan, slightly stunned but I dragged myself up and started making my way to the subconscious.  
At sunrise I reached the edge of the subconscious and when I arrived there I suddenly realised how big of a mistake I had made but I had no way of taking it back now, all I could hope for was that my death would be quick and painless for I knew that no one would look for me – I had alienated everyone who had ever remotely cared for me and now I will be forced to fade away in the subconscious with no one being able to hear me.  
Logan stepped closer to me as if he was about to push me into the subconscious but I stood my ground because I now had a fear, a fear that when tomorrow morning comes no one will care enough to come to save me and that Thomas would be without his way of self-preservation and lying. Logan stepped closer again as I froze on the spot and when I turned around to tell them that I couldn’t do it Logan punched me in the face and the blow was so hard I stumbled slightly but I was no closer to the subconscious then I was before. Logan seemed displeased with how long this was taking me so he looked to Morality and before I knew it I was in the same position as Virgil was a few hours ago and as I struggled to defend myself against the onslaught of punches and kicks I grasped towards the sweet freedom of unconsciousness and I knew there was no point at trying to fight them so I gave up… I gave up on Thomas, I gave up on Virgil, I gave up on Remus and I gave up on life. I hoped that Roman wouldn’t pry into my past too much to allow Remus and Virgil to break from my deception because I was just a waste of their time and they all told me the same thing at one point: Thomas doesn’t need to lie so… why do I continue?  
As I felt my body drift off into unconsciousness, I felt a tear roll down my cheek and that was when I realised that I had been crying the whole time and then everything faded to black.

Roman P.O.V  
I watched as they beat Deceit to a pulp and he started crying and then you could see him fade into unconsciousness and once he was gone, Patton and Logan kept beating him up and I was sure his bones were breaking but I couldn’t reveal my position because if they knew that I knew about this then I wouldn’t be able to remind my brother and Virgil of Deceit and I would do it if it was the last thing I did and as I snuck back into the area near Virgil and Remus I saw Patton and Logan throw Deceit into the subconscious and that was when I knew that I was limited on time because after a while everything fades in the subconscious and if Deceit was beaten as bad as I think he was then he won’t be able to move out of the subconscious – never mind fighting the monsters from the imagination that have been forgotten.  
Once I reached Virgil and Remus I sat down in between them and I whispered underneath my breath, “I will make you remember your friend, he did everything for you two and he will fade if we don’t find him so you have to remember and I will be here to help you along the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUS TIME: for anyone who cares I need you to chose which P.O.V the next chapter will be in but I will give you guys till Thursday before I take the results in so that I don't miss any last comments that allow me to write in the P.O.V that has been chosen. The P.O.V's that you can choose from are Virgil, Roman or Remus
> 
> If it isn't too much to ask I would also like for you guys to tell me whether or not I should involve Remy and Dr Picani in later chapters because I don't know if I should so I will leave it up to you guys.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, see you next time byeeee!


	5. The blissful lack of knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is gone. Roman has the two other dark sides away from Logan and Patton but will they believe what Roman has to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I have been in and out of hospitals and I completely forgot that this existed but I will now be publishing more frequently so look out for that and I will try to make the next chapters lengthier to make up for the time that I haven't been writing.

I groaned and grasped a hand to my head from a brewing headache. All I remember was a… blurry man? That can’t be right, I’ll ask Remus about it. The more I thought about the memory the more I realised that my memories all featured this blurry man. That was a little fishy to say the least. I couldn’t bring myself to care though, I quickly jolted upright and checked my hands to find a golden key that lay in my palm. As I heard footsteps approach I stuffed it into my hoodie pocket and pretended to be just waking up. Was it really pretending though? I did just wake up… ugh, shut up Virgil, no one has time for your pity story.

As the footsteps got closer I saw a familiar person approaching and when I looked closer I saw it was Roman! I cowered against a tree and put my arms up to protect myself from any coming blows that the vile prince would give to me as a punishment for existing. I was shocked when logs dropped to the floor and no footsteps got any closer to me so when I peeked out from my arms I saw the prince with a horrified expression on his face and he had substantially backed away. So much so that the poor prince had fallen over a heap on the floor. I chuckled at how he fell without a smidge of grace and looked to see that he tripped over Remus? 

“Is he going to be ok?” I sounded so dumb asking but I was curious

“Oh, Remus? Yeah, he should be, how are you?” Roman tentatively shuffled away from where he fell and placed a few logs on a steady fire that I hadn’t noticed

“I have a killer headache, what happened?”

"Well, you see-" Roman began

“Shit! Who speared my head!” Remus jolted upright and yelped, “Why am I with my dork of a brother and little Vee? Oh my gosh, am I dreaming? If so please dream Roman jump into the fire!” Remus began cackling before slowly calming down and looking at us with beady eyes

“Hey Ree, from my understanding there's someone in my memory I don't remember... blur man - as I have called him - did something to one or both of us so now we’re stuck with sir sings-a-lot.” I commented offhandedly as I watched Remus fiddling with a golden key like mine but obviously different, “Where’d you get the key?”

“A key? Thank all the heavens he isn’t dumb after all! Remus, give it here!” Roman jumped up unexpectedly and looked expectantly at his brother

“You know more than we do don’t you? Mind enlightening us?” Remus glared at Roman with mistrust and a slight tinge of hatred

“I- we don’t have time for this Remus!” the prince was getting increasingly frustrated to my amusement

“All I remember recently is instructions telling me to keep this key close to me even if it cost me my life so uhm… no thank you.” Remus said offhandedly as he looked at his nails.

“How about you tell us more about him? IF you give us a satisfactory amount of detail then maybe we can come to an agreement about this key.” I suggested cockily

“I- well the problem is…” Roman trailed off as he seemingly raked his mind, “I don’t really know the guy well, we had a conversation or two but that was it and by my best bet if I say something I’m not supposed to say then it will ruin the plan he set out.”

“Bullshit! Why are we talking to him Virgil? Why can’t we just maim, torture and murder him?” Remus’ face darkened as he tilted his head to the side and Roman shivered

“I mean- he isn’t being overly helpful… I think it’d be best if we just leave him be. He is a light side after all… not one of us.” I seethed as I pulled my hood up and stood on shaky legs.

“Wait! Please! You don’t know what I saw them do to him! The tears in his eyes and the remorse he had for making you guys forget about him-” Roman slammed his hand over his mouth as he caught up on what he was saying

“Who Goddamnit? We can’t do anything unless we know who!” Remus yelled as he lost his patience

“The fucking blurry man ok? Are you happy now? Yes, I knew him, yes, I know why you can't remember him and yes, I know where he is!” Roman blurted as tears gathered at his eyes

I paused as I looked at him and saw the raw emotion in his eyes and I held a hand out for him to take and despite his bewildered look he took it and I pulled him to his feet, “I trust you for now… If I find you’ve lied to us at any point I’ll let Remus kill you.” I shoved my hands into the pockets of my hoodie and turned to look at him as Remus hung around behind me, “So, if you knew him tell us, where can we regain our memories of him and why don’t we remember him?”

The prince quickly composed himself and spoke quickly, “I can take you to his room - I think that may be where the keys lead - however, I’ll explain everything on the way to his room ok?” Remus snarled behind me and I nodded to Roman as I notioned for him to lead the way.

“I don’t trust him Vee…” Remus whispered while his grip tightened on his morning star mace.

“I don’t either but he’s the best option we have concerning this mystery man… plus, you have to admit, he had a strange reaction and expression on his face when he spoke about him and you have to consider how he mentioned the phrase, ‘what he saw they did to him’.” I mumbled as I thought carefully.

“Fine then, but if he moves to backstab us I’ll kill him. I won’t let him hurt my family.” Remus snarled before trudging along behind Roman

“Ok Mr protector!” I chuckled as I followed after the two of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
Like always I would love to know which POV you want to see the next chapter in and I hope you're all having a good day/night depending on time zones.  
See you in the next chapter!  
Littlemisswriting x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good enough... I am so sorry that it is this shit but if you have any suggestions let me know 'cause I can't read minds - unfortunately - until next time. Byeeeeeee!!!!
> 
> If you want to contact me through Instagram with ideas my Instagram account is little_miss_writing


End file.
